Aparecium
by geekofyerdreams
Summary: Based off the RP: Aparecium Journeaux. The students of Hogwarts are asked to use journals to correspond with one another for interhouse relationships. The drama begins to unfold between the Slytherin and the Gryffindors, new alliances are made, old ones l


Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. And any OCs belong to their creators. This story is based off an RP I started and not all of the writing is my own. Draco is the only one I've written for. All the other work belongs respectively to the people playing the characters. A sister fan fic is in the process.

* * *

  
Chapter 1- A Truce and Truth

**I trust that everyone has had ample time to obtain their journal. Along with your usual course work, you will be required to write in your journals at least once a week. Your head of house has a list of all your names and will show whether or not you've completed your entry for the week. Those who do shall earn points for their house, which will be tallied up at the end of the term. Do not let your new journals distract you from your studies, but still give them enough attention to allow you to get to know one another. Developing a bond with each other during this dark time is of extreme importance. Your peers are your most valueable resource. It is not without understanding that some of you may not see eye to eye. If anyone is caught abusing this new system, your actions will be dealt with accordingly.**

**Hogsmeade weekend is approaching fast and is scheduled for the Fifteenth of November.**

**The first Quidditch match of the year will be on the fourth of December.**

**Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Give both houses the support they need.**

**Quidditch captains will be announced the week before Hogsmeade.**

Draco Malfoy read the notice and rolled his eyes. This was stupid. Writing in journals for interhouse relationships? It was bound to just cause trouble. More than he wanted to deal with. He went down to the library to finish up his Arithmancy homework. He'd run into Looney Lovegood and some Hufflepuff earlier, and Looney had made some remark on how he'd had more important things to worry than what they were up to, such as his marks in Arithmancy. With that lieing heavily on his mind, he decided he had to go back through his assignment and make sure everything was right. She was a Ravenclaw after all, even if she wasn't all there. He sat down at one of the empty tables and his new journal fell from his bag. He shrugged and opened it up, a bit curious to see who was actually using them.

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**27/10/95**_

_"Hello everyone!!_

_I am so glad to be back at Hogwart's. I am looking forward to all my classes, and to seeing my friends once again. This journal idea of the Headmaster's is brilliant, of course. I only hope my fellow students (that means you too Ron and Harry) use these to strengthen inter-house relationships as the Headmaster thinks we should._

_Thats all for now, I have studying to do."_

Draco pulled out a quill, looking around the library. Everyone was occupied in their studies.

"Of course you would think it's a brilliant idea, Granger. I personally believe this is rather daft. I mean who would be dumb enough to pour their heart and soul out in something the public can read and enemies can use against them? Oh right, you. I highly doubt many inter-house relationships will be formed once people realize how dangerous these type of books really can be. But keep dreaming, if it gives you a reason to wake up in the morning."

He set the journal aside and pulled out his Arithmancy book. Mere moments later he looked up to see that Granger had actually responded to him. Setting the coursebook aside he pulled the journal close to him again.

"Honestly Malfoy...if they are so daft, why did you even bother replying to me."

"Shut up. I thought you were studying? Watch it now, by spending time chatting through your journal your grades just might slip and then where would you be? Wouldn't want you to have a panic attack for losing your title of "BEST STUDENT" now would we?"

"Unlike you, I can do more then one thing at a time. I highly doubt I'll lose any titles, but then that doesn't really concern you, now does it?"

"I am impressed by your ego, Granger. You seem to be under the assumption that Potter's ability to charm the professors in order to escape punishment extends to you as well. You and your friends try anything this year, it'll be me to see it first and I have no qualms with going to the Headmaster about out of line behavior. Being prefects means we have to set a good example. Remember that. You seemed to have forgotten your place last term."

"You also need to remember, Malfoy to set a good example. And that includes not making swarmy comments in other students journal for absolutely no reason,"

"No reason? Thought this was part of the plan of inter-house relationships? See, I told you the idea was daft. Here I am going out of my way to converse with another house prefect, and you insult my intentions. I'm hurt, Granger."

"Truce? Honestly, I am only trying to be civil..."

Draco set the journal aside. A truce? With her? He started thinking about what his father had always told him. It didn't look keen that he was always starting trouble with Potter and his friends. Now with his father in Azakaban, the ministry would be looking upon his actions. Making a truce with Granger might end up beneficial against Potter as well. He didn't actually have to like her, he could just pretend. He could get her in his clutches and possibly even turn her against him or get information out of her. Maybe it was time to set aside the five years of hatred, and pretend to be social with her. He picked up the quill again.

"Well good for you then. If they give out medals for being civil, I'm sure you'll get top prize as usual, outdoing me once again.You know what? After some thinking, I'll go along with your truce for kicks. After all with the way things are looking, chances are you and I will be Head Boy and Girl next year. Not like I have much competition in Weasley, Goldstein or MacMillan. And certainly you're wiser than that Abbott girl or Patil, and well normally I don't speak ill of my housemates, but Pansy isn't the smartest in the bunch. Might as well start getting used to each other in advance right? Smart thinking on your behalf. Makes one wonder why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw. So yeah, fine.. truce. Whatever."

"All right then... thank you.... I think."

"Your welcome."

He closed the journal and quickly finished his assignment. He had to come up with a way to get Granger to trust him. He hurried back to the Slytherin Common Room and went to the boy's dormitory to think. What was something she needed that he could get her? Some sort of gift as a showing of the truce. They'd had potions that day, he'd noted that she was running out of her basic ingredients and had made a remark to Crabbe and Goyle about how she was going to break into tears because of it. He might as well get her a new set. He sighed and sat down to write a letter to the apathecary in Diagon Alley.

The next morning he found himself in the library again working on the Arithmancy assignment. Looney had been right, he'd gotten most of his calculations wrong. Having been there an hour already he took a break and pulled out the journal again.

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**28/10/95**_

_Wonder who sent the owl. I wish who ever sent it would tell me who they are._

Draco smiled to himself. He'd peaked her interest. His plan was now rolling into play. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down a note. He then went up to the owlery and sent it off. He returned tolooming over the new Arithmancy assignment. His parchment looking very similar to his journal entries. Everything was scratched out and crossed off. He didn't know what made him send that owl, and now he was feeling a mix of anxiety and disgust for having sent it. He didn't run though, like he wanted to. He stayed where he was. He knew she would come. He scratched out another problem before looking up at the clock. It was too early to be dealing with this bollocks. He heard the library doors open and looked over to see Hermione Granger walking over to him.

"You wanted to see me?" as she asked, he held back the usual urge to smart mouth her.

"Yeah, what's the answer to number eight?"

He inwardly cringed at having to stoop low enough to ask for help from her, of all people, but he had a mission, and had to seem sincere. She smiled at him and took the quill. She showed him how to figure it out, then handed the quill back.

"Is that all you wanted, Draco?"

""And one through seven, and nine through twelve... but I'll figure those out." he replied.

He looked her over for a minute, he knew there was something else he should say to her, but he'd never really spoken to her on friendly terms before and didn't really know what to say in a conversation with her. If he was going to get close to her to get to Potter, he better think of something quick. What did she like? Quidditch? no...

"So... what are your ideas... prefect wise, of course on getting everyone to comply with this new inter-house relationship bonding... thing. I mean, I can tell you now, I'm going to have a hard time getting the rest of my house to develop a friendship with anyone in Gryffindor... I was just wondering if you had any, ideas..."

God, he sounded daft. He knew she liked being responsible though and relished the fact that she was a prefect, he might as well caress her ego some, even if it crushed his own for a bit. He'd get it back later. She looked at him for a moment, then sat down next to him with a smile.

"I'd actually like to know your ideas, Draco. I have to admit I am at a loss for any ideas to have anyone in our houses to develop a friendship with one another...especially when the prefects aren't even friendly with each other."

She'd sat down, that meant she was going to stay. Good, he at least caught her attention.

"Well I wouldn't say that. We seem to be having a professional well-mannered conversation. I could tell them all to treat Gryffindors civilly, and threaten them with the Crutacious curse, but somehow I don't think that would be approperiate conduct. Besides, it might work for a short time, but when it comes down to Slytherin playing Gryffindor in Quidditch, I think anything we set down as rules will be forgotten." he smiled at her, studying her intently. She laughed and nodded.

"I think you may be right Draco. And we do seem to be having a well-mannered conversation, don't we?"

Draco was too immensed in the conversation, and plotting his next moves that he hadn't noticed Pansy walk into the library, watching them for a moment, before storming out of the library. He glanced over at her then back at Hermione. Pansy hadn't looked pleased, he'd speak with her later.

"So you can't think of anything then? Should we just let our housemates tear each other apart and sit back and laugh?" he smirked. She laughed again and started pulling at her sleeve, nervously. aybe Pansy had been right, seemed as if Granger was like every other girl.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea. But since we seem to be getting along..." He watched her as she was acting very unlike her usual self. In fact he was rather surprised she hadn't gone off at him yet and she was calling him by his first name.

"...maybe they'll take a leaf out of our book, huh? And try to get along. You know Granger, I think this truce thing was a brilliant idea." he leaned back in his chair some. She looked surprised at his response.

"Do you? I am glad...no sense wasting our energies fighting constantly."

"You do know this doesn't change how I feel about Potter and Weasel right? I may be cordial to you because you're a prefect, but that doesn't mean I have to be friendly with them." he wanted get his point across. He might be able to friendly with her, she was a girl, she was easy. But nothing could make him act nice around Harry Potter, and even though the Weasel was also a prefect, it was known knowledge that it was Granger that told him what to do.

"No, Draco, it doesn't." she bit her lip.

"Good, just as long as we are clear. Well I must get back to my common room. If you think of anything that might help our houses, don't hesitate to owl me." he stood up and collected his things.

"I'll make sure I do that, if you feel free to do the same."

"I will." he headed for the door, then turned around.

"I hope you enjoy your new potions set, wouldn't want your grades to slip just because you didn't have the right ingredients." and with that he left her sitting in the library while he made his way back to the Slytherin common room, pleased with how the conversation had gone.

He now had to find Pansy and explain things to her before she started getting the wrong idea. He passed by Snape's office, then remembered that he'd wanted to speak with him. He knocked on the door, hoping Snape would be in. He heard his Professor tell him to enter. Draco entered the room, a familiar comfort sweeping over him. It'd been a long time since he'd been in here, and found very few moments where he could enjoy such pleasures as to being back at Hogwarts amongst his peers and the people whom he looked up to. Snape being one of the few. He didn't want to rush into the big important questions and concerns, and thought to approach another subject entirely, but not before being told to.

"Thank you for seeing me, Professor."

""No thanks are necessary Mr. Malfoy, you wished to discuss something," he prompted, preferring they get straight to the point.

"Well I know we don't have a Quidditch game for awhile, but I was wondering if you'd decided who you were going to make captain for this school year?" he could always find conversation in Quidditch. Yes, that was the perfect start. Talk about Quidditch then lead into what he was really getting at. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed? Were you intending to continue in your role as Seeker?"

"Yes, and well I had some ideas for the team this year and I believe we should get a head start on things so that we may have a chance at winning the Quidditch cup this year, but it would help to know who I should discuss my ideas with." He really was beating around the bush here, he knew prefectly well that he was going to be the Quidditch captain. He had to be, he wouldn't have it any other way and would curse whoever else got it from here till next term.

""I imagine holding a conversation with yourself might be an interesting experience." He smirked. Draco sighed with relief, as Snape continued.

"Perhaps you would care to tell me what this little visit is about, hmm?"

So he wasn't going to buy the Quidditch excuse. His ability to see through people was another thing Draco admired about Snape, and he figured there was no point in making small talk anymore. He sat down in one of the chairs across from Snape's desk.

"As you know my father has been put away for his... his indiscretions at the ministry last term and well I came for some guidence..." admitting his was lost and scared wasn't something Draco did easy, but this was his only other mentor aside from his father. He had to open up to someone before he lost himself completely with his thoughts.

"Guidance in what precisely?" he asked, voice a smidge softer than it had been when the conversation had begun. He conjured tea and offered a cup to Draco, silently placing a filled cup in front of him. Draco took the tea and thought through his words before selecting his sentences, as he always did.

"My father was the one I could always go to for advice on things concerning school and my duties. With him gone, I'm the one who has to uphold our family name through the tarnish he's left. Responsibilites that I'm not quite sure I'm able to handle yet. All summer we had people from the Ministry coming to the manor snooping around for things, asking questions, and being all round rude my mother and I. I've been forced to keep track of the accounts and logs with Gringotts and... and I'm still not quite sure when our Lord is going to call on me to pledge my loyalty. I'm only sixteen, and though I do not like to admit it, I'm afraid this is all too much to deal with at one time... at this point in my life."

Draco was a bit surprised in himself. He wasn't usually this open with anyone, not even his own father... but he'd become so caught up in so many things, it was as if a huge stone had been lifted off his chest, just being able to get these things out. Snape nodded.

"It can be difficult to admit to needing help Mr. Malfoy. It takes a person of character to know when to do so... I should be honoured to be the one you look to when advice is needed. I shall provide it to the best of my ability. Which issue should you like to address first?"

Draco paused for a moment. Well they were all equal worries on his behalf, and hadn't sat down to properly organize them all into importance.

"My mother, I suppose. I can't do anything for her while I'm here at school. She is alone and dealing with the Ministry officials nearly weekly. I'm at a loss with this..."

"I trust you are maintaining contact with her?" he asked, curious.

"Yes she sent me an owl the other day." Draco nodded slightly, before drinking some of his tea.

"I presume she's well?"

"She seemed to be all right. There wasn't much to go on from the letter though, so I can only assume." Draco didn't know how close Snape and his mother were, but he assumed they were at least on friendly terms due to their connection to the Dark Lord. Snape nodded again.

"Would if ease your mind if I were to correspond with her on a more frequent basis than I do now? It would not be a diffiuclt task. "

"Yes, I doubt she's had much communication with anyone as of late." he felt a little more at ease, one problem down and countless number of others to go.

"Did you wish address any other issues this evening? It is growing quite close to curfew and time for rounds. You are on rounds tonight are you not?"

""Yes, we can continue this later if you prefer." he sat his cup down on the desk. He'd forgotten about rounds.

"Report here tomorrow at eight tommorow evening. We can continue our discussion then."

"Thank you, sir." he stood up and left, feeling at least slightly better than he had before he'd entered the office.

Draco spoke the password and walked into the Slytherin Common Room smirking, but it faded when he saw Blaise Zabini with his arms all over Pansy and Daphne Greengrass, Pansy's best friend there. What was this? An intervention. He thought to just ignore them all and go to his dormitory, but thought better of that and took a seat on one of the chairs. Immediately she turned to him as he sat down and said,

"So what were you scheming with her this time Draco?" Her face was red. "Have another excuse for meeting up with her?"

Draco glared at Pansy, what the hell was her problem? He'd told her the plan with the truce, did she not hear him yesterday? Was she too busy planning their wedding? If she was going to play daft, so was he.

"Nothing, I just needed help with my course work thats all." he smirked.

"Nice excuse, Drake", Blaise smirked, "but I don't think Slytherins fall for that one..."

"Don't believe me, ask Professor Vector." he shot back at Blaise, then turned back to Pansy.

"Why are you so worried about it anyway? What concern do you have for whom I associate with?" he sneered. He wasn't in the mood the games girls played.S he smirked back at him.

"Yeah I see. Getting help from a bloody Gryffindor! And, a Mudblood at that! I swear Draco I just don't get you sometimes!" She sat down on the sofa.

"Touché!" Blaise slung his arm back around his house mates shoulder, smirking at Draco. Pansy turned to him again,

"I'm not worried. It's just....it's just. Well, one second you hate her and the other Gryffindors and the next your talking to them and everything! It's just a HUGE change. That's all."

"I still hate her. You have a lot to learn Pansy. There's a big difference between using someone and really liking someone. We're not going to get anywhere fighting with them all the time. Make nice with them, it'll confuse them, and maybe then we'll be able to use them how we please. I'm being nice to Granger because she's close to Potter. I can't just go up and start talking to Harry, I have to go about this another way. I told you that yesterday, Pansy. So calm down, don't get your feather's ruffled. It's not very becoming of you. This goes for the rest of you two. You don't have to like them, just don't start trouble." he explained with a shrug then lounged in the chair.

"And since when did he become harry all of a sudden?" asked Blaise. Draco sat there stunned at his slip. That had to have been the first time he'd used Potter's first name since first year. He really was going out of his mind, but played it off by just shrugging and getting up to sit next to Pansy. He layed down resting his head in her lap. He was getting a bit fed up with having to make things up to her on such a constant basis, couldn't she just trust that he knew what he was doing?

"Promise you'll play nice, at least for now? When I'm done with Granger, you can go back to taunting them if you wish."

She looked down at him and plainly said, "I'll play nice for now...but I'm not promising nothing."

"Alright, that's it! Who are you and what did you do to Draco??", Blaise groaned, pushing himself up, "I'm leaving..."

Draco watched as he stalked out of the common room and ran his finger along her knee, playfully. She grabbed his hand quickly to stop his hand.

"Quit" she said giggling. "That tickles!" She smiled and turned to face Daphne once again.

"Don't look at me you love bird" Daphne scoffed.

"Oh shut up!" Pansy demanded but almost jokingly. Draco shot a look to Daphne that told her to get lost. Then looked up at Pansy, maybe she could get her friend to leave.

"I'm not an idiot you know. I hope you two have fun. Oh and by the way, Snape is out and in a bad mood. So I would be careful." Daphne walks off to leave her friends alone. Pansy glared at her and made some sort of sound in the back of her throat. Then, eased her face as she turned to look back at Draco, who sat up and looked around the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"So we're all alone..." he commented, then turned back to her. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me on this?"

"I don't know. Just be yourself I guess because you have been awfully different recently. Maybe include me in a little more?" She looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. I've got a lot I need to deal with at the moment... I don't think I can give you exactly what you want from me." he leaned in closer to her.

"And what do you think it is that I want from you?"

"Oh come on Pansy, it's public knowledge that you fancy me. You don't hide it. I just can't get involved with you right now. I wouldn't want to hurt you. We've known each other too long." he smirked.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. Seeing you with other girls bothers me some but by no means was I thinking relationship yet. I know whats going on with your dad and I know you have tons on your mind. I couldn't handle the drama of a relationship with you right now."

She put her hand on his arm. He leaned in and kissed her, something he hadn't done since they'd gone to the Yule Ball together back in their fourth year. She leaned farther into him to gently lay him back some as they kissed. He pulled her closer and began to kiss down her neck. All his worries and stress from the day seemed to disappear. He ran his hands along her sides, resting them on her hips. He bit her lip playfully and smiled. She broke the kiss and started kissing gently down the side of his neck and back up to his ear again. He closed his eyes giving in the to softness of her lips. He was more relaxed now than he had been all year. He moved his head till his lips found hers once again and pressed hard against them. She started to lean back some and try to lay on the couch. Hoping he would follow, and then be on top of her. He pulled away and looked up at the clock.

"Hell, I need to meet someone." he groaned. He leaned in and kissed her again before getting off the couch.She looked up at him and sighed. Then blushed and looked away.

"Okay, you going to try to find me later?"

"Most definately." he kissed her again, then left the common room.

He'd recieved an owl from Potter earlier that evening. He was pissed about the truce, and after a harsh exchange of owls, Draco had finally told him if he had anything he wanted to say then to say it in person. He really wasn't in the mood for whatever Potter had planned, but he'd dug his hole and told the boy to talk to him in person. Draco had showed up early, as usual. He leaned up against the stands waiting.

"Here I am, Malfoy, just spit it out. You wanted to take this on in person.", Harry said with a smug smile as he approached him. Draco shrugged.

"You're the one who seemed to have a lot to say." he replied, nonchalantly while looking up at the stars.

"You didn't want me to hide behind bloody owls. What are you up, Malfoy? You never ask for help, certainly not a Gryffindor's help and certainly not one of my friend's help. You are up to something, I know it. And don't try to hide behind the bloody excuse of prefect stuff, because that isn't working for me. And look at me when I'm trying to have a conversation with you!" Harry demanded. Draco sighed and looked at him.

"As you know, all of our test scores were low in Arithmancy, I honestly just wanted a bit of help, been dealing with things you wouldn't understand. She didn't have to help me, but she's the one who did. Don't jump on my case just because Hermione is making her own decisions now. We're growing up, why don't you just drop this shit? You and I both bloody well know there is going to be a war, and neither of us have time for childish games anymore." he replied. That didn't seem to be the answer the Gryffindor was looking for.

"Hermione might be making her own decisions right now, but since it's got you involved, I still should keep an eye on you. I never trusted you, Malfoy, and I don't think that will ever change. yes, I'm fed up with this bloody shit too! And I KNOW there's going to be a war soon... And I, too, have to deal with shit you probably wouldn't understand. But I would just like to know on which side you are! You want me dead, alright. Wow, no big secrets there, Malfoy. Yes, you support Voldemort's ideas about purebloods the only ones being accepted at Wizarding schools and YES, you're father is a Death Eater... But that's not a valid reason for following the... He's a half-blood himself! A descendent of Slytherin, alright, but does that make him better than you are? No, it does not, Draco!

You have the bloody right to make your own decisions! And if you choose to follow Voldemort, then that is your choice. I'm not to convert you, just making clear who we, meaning the ENTIRE Light side, should be protecting when the time comes. Things will get rough, Malfoy, and you might think you're more than ready for it. I'm not you're not, but you've never stood face to face with him. And don't go giving me shit about me not understanding, because I DO! I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm just doing what I was trained for my entire life."

He'd called him Draco. That stuck in his mind, was it a slip like he'd done earlier? And what was this about his Lord being a half-blood, that couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. He backed away from Harry a bit.

"You really think I'm going to believe your lies, Potter?" he sneered.

"First you insult my father, then you insult the Dark Lord's character by calling him a half blood. He isn't filth like you! And I do make my own decisions! What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing all summer! Thanks to you my father is gone, and I'm the one left to make every fucking decision that happens in our home! What makes you so sure I haven't been face to face with Voldemort? Stop making such assumptions. You have no clue what you're dealing with now, Potter. I don't care what happened at the Ministry, all right? I don't bloody care! But don't try and talk to me about making own decisions and about how you're doing as you've been trained to do. Haven't you thought that maybe I was doing the same bloody thing? You want to judge me on the choices that I make, then thats fine, but don't come out and call that I'm not making my own decisions when you said yourself, you aren't either. You're a hypocrite. I don't have to put up with this." Draco pushed passed him.

"Don't go running now, Draco", Harry grabbed his sleeve, whirling him around, pinning him against the stands, "Listen to me. And listen carefully... Your Dark Lord, as you call him, is a half-blood... Call me filth, call him filth too then. His mother was a descendent of Slytherin, alright and his father was a muggle, who left them when he found out she was a witch. THAT is why he wants revenge on muggleborn witches and wizards; Don't go hexing me for saying this, Malfoy, because I'm telling you the bloody truth. it's up to you to accept it or not. I know you don't care what happened at the Ministry last year, I hadn't expected anything else. About your father... Look, call me hypocrite, but I did just what I had to do, just like you would have done. Try to picture yourself in my position, Draco, and tell me to my face you wouldn't have done the same. I know what it is to have no father around, heck, you still have your mother, I don't! I have none of my relatives left, except for some bloody muggles that locked me up in a bloody cupboard for eleven years! So don't tell me my life is easier than yours. Do you think I'm not scared? Of course I'm bloody scared! Hell, we're talking about war here! I never said I was going to judge you on your own choices, Draco. I would never prejudge someone because they're muggleborn, halfblood or pureblood. I just think it would a waste if you chose the wrong side, because...

...you're a good wizard... And we are in desperate need of good wizards here."

He released his grip on him and took a few steps back, keeping his emerald gaze locked with the blonde's silver one.

"I know you're drawn to power, Draco, just like many others, just don't let yourself get in over your head. Just don't believe anything they tell you, I stopped believing that shit long time ago..." after that, he heaved a sigh and turned around to leave. Draco pulled out his wand quickly.

"Now who's the one running. Turn around and face me! Do you really think I'm going sympathize with you just because you're trying to feed me the orphan excuse? It's tired, it's over done. Can't you think of something else already? You're pathetic. You really expect me to just change my mind and hop along with you like everyone else has? I know you're full of shit, Potter and I seem to be one of the only ones not afraid to call you on it! I should kill you right here on the spot and do the Dark Lord a favour." he hissed. Harry turned around again.

"I'm not asking you to sympathize with me. I'm just telling i know how it feels. Unlike what you think, Draco, i don't even like being myself. I hate being who i am! I would've liked just to be a normal kid with a normal family. Then i would never have to put up with this shit! And it's not like I told people to follow me! Words don't hurt me any longer, you know. This entire war is shit! You want to hurt me? Go ahead! Like to kill me? Go ahead! But do you really want to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban??? You'd miss the chance to become Head Boy, you would just get a label tagged on your head. Is that what you really want? Is that it, Draco? Then go ahead... I won't even fight back, I'd be too glad to get rid of all this shit for once and for all..."" Harry shrugged. This infuriated Draco even more, and without even realizing it he sent a stunning spell at Harry. He walked over and loomed over him.

"I don't care about being Head Boy, I'd have an even higher title if I disposed of you. And fuck, Azkaban, they won't be in there for long you know." his wand was still pointed at the Gryffindor. _Just do it_, a voice in his head boomed loudly. It wasn't his own. Draco's train of thought was broken, and he looked down at Harry.

"I can't do this." he muttered then took off in a run off the pitch.


End file.
